New School
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Yamaken entra a una nueva escuela. Espera encontrar gente más estúpida con la que pueda divertirse. Sin embargo, encuentra otra cosa... a Mizutani Shizuku.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Uuuf estuve esperando esta categoría por mucho tiempo y resulta que no la encontraba porque buscaba en la T (por Tonari...) T_T XD De verdad amo esta pareja (**ShizukuxYamaken / ShizuKen**) y el hecho de que Shizuku obviamente termine con Haru me apena mucho (me da depresión, lo admito XD) **

**Así que por eso quise hacer este fan fic, por todos los fans de Shizuken (?) Ya había hecho un drabble pero el amor era uni-lateral :( XD**

**Ya saben, nada me pertenece...**

**Jejeje disfruten (?)**

**PRÓLOGO**

Shizuku P. O. V.

Los días de verano pasaban rápidamente Yo solo me concentraba en estudiar. De eso dependía mi futuro, después de todo. Me levantaba, desayunaba y estudiaba álgebra. Almorzaba y repasaba geometría. Todos los días aprendía algo nuevo.

Aunque a algunos les parecería extremo, aburrido y ñoño, yo estaba orgullosa de mi misma. Tenía el mejor rango de todo el colegio gracias a mi esfuerzo. Estaba satisfecha con mi vida.

Yamaken P. O. V.

Las vacaciones iban... normal. Había ido de viaje a Europa. Pero no encontraba demasiadas cosas que captaran mi interés. Ni hablar de los extraños idiomas.

Aunque tampoco es como si la pasara mejor en Japón. Claro que allá siempre podía reírme un poco de mis amigos. Siempre es divertido estar rodeado de personas más idiotas que tú. Si, ese era uno de mis lemas favoritos.

Cuando volví a Japón, ya estaban por empezar las clases. Este año ya no iría a la misma escuela. ¿Qué clase de personas encontraría para divertirme?

**N/A: Bueno ese fue el prólogo, cortito cortito :) Ya know, para ambientar la cosa xD El título es probablemente provisional, es que no se me ocurre nada T_T Si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida :D**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva se agradece ^-^**


	2. El primer día de clases

Capitulo 1

Shizuku P. O. V

Hacía mucho calor para un día de primavera. Pero al fin era el primer día de clases. Podría poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido estas vacaciones. Caminé con tranquilidad mientras iba leyendo un libro. Todavía tenía quince minutos, tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela.

Yamaken P. O. V.

No sabía como había terminado en este lugar. ¿Por qué mis padres me habían matriculado aquí?

Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras iba tomando a sorbos el té helado que llevaba en una mano. De repente, sentí que alguien chocaba conmigo y me empujaba, haciendo que derramara mi té en la chaqueta. La persona que haya provocado esto definitivamente tiene que agradecer que era una bebida fría.

Vi a una chica con dos colas pasar al lado mio y disculparse sin siquiera mirarme. Me pregunté por enésima vez... ¿A dónde vine a parar?

Shizuku P. O. V.

"En conclusión, las ecuaciones cuadráticas pueden ser resueltas de múltiples formas. Las más rápidas..."  
Iba leyendo, cuando sentí que chocaba con algo. Con alguien más bien, porque sentí un ligero gruñido provenir de adelante.

- Lo siento - Dije sin inmutarme ni parar a mirar.

"Las formas más rápidas son la factorización y descomposición, debido a la rapidez de estos métodos.."

Seguí leyendo. No tenía tiempo para perder en pequeñeses.

Entré al salón de clases, después de haber pasado a recoger unas guías de ejercicios. Si bien todavía quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran la campana, la mayoría ya estaba en la sala. Fui directo a mi asiento favorito al lado de la ventana, sin mirar a nadie.

Yamaken P. O. V.

No podía creerlo. Esta escuela estaba llena de idiotas. Traté de ver el lado positivo: posiblemente más diversión.

Caminé a paso apurado por el pasillo del colegio. Rapidamente me quité la chaqueta antes de entrar al salón y lo metí en mi bolso. Por lo menos no había derramado tanto té como para manchar mi camisa o el pantalón.  
Adentro, me senté en el extremo trasero de la sala. Así podría obtener una mejor vista de todo.

Saqué el otro té helado que llevaba encima y me puse a beberlo. No habían pasado pasado unos segundos cuando la chica aquella se acercó a mi asiento mientras leía.

Se le cayó el bolso por no darse cuenta de que el mio ya estaba allí. Mientras lo recogía me asomé un poco a curiosear.

Shizuku P. O. V.

Seguí leyendo sobre las ecuaciones cuadráticas. Puse mi bolso en el gancho del banco, pero sentí que este se deslizó. Alguien ya había puesto su bolso allí.

Me agaché suspirando para recoger mi bolso. En ese instante sentí sonar la campana. Agarré el bolso y traté de pararme rapidamente, pero sentí que mi cabeza chocaba con algo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba empapada con algo que parecía ser té helado.

- ¿Pero qué...? - pregunté

- Deberías fijarte por dónde andas. Esta es la segunda vez, en una sola hora

Miré al chico que me había hablado. Su cabello rubio y su uniforme estaba mojado completamente, el igual que el mio. No parecía nada feliz.

Yamaken P. O. V.

-¿La segunda vez? - preguntó ella con la misma cara seria e indiferente.

- Si, en la mañana también me hiciste derramar mi té

-Lo siento - dijo recogiendo su libro que también había sufrido los efectos de su estupidez.

- Como sea - dije en un gruñido.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa desocupada que estaba al lado y me levanté de mi asiento para ir al baño. No podía creer que esto me pasara justo en el primer día de clases. Cuando terminé de cambiarme y volví al salón, la chica estaba sentada al lado de mi puesto. Suspiré con resignación. Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo :D Espero que les haya gustado! Aprovecho para agradecer a Andrea-chan por su review en New School y en mi drabble Ive fallen for her, de verdad muuuuchas gracias :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Las clases de reforzamiento

**N/A: Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews ^_^ Aquí les dejo el segundo cap, espero que les guste XD**

Yamaken P. O. V.

Iba caminando con paso relajado pero rápido. No quería llegar tarde. Esta mañana, había llegado justo a la hora, pero después de lo que yo llamaba 'el ridículo accidente del té cortesía de la niña de las coletas' se me había hecho más que tarde, y me había ganado doble turno de limpieza el jueves. Junto a esa chica para empeorarlo todo. Suspiré.

Apuré mi caminata. Quedaban veinte minutos. La escuela de reforzamiento no estaba tan lejos, de todas maneras. Pero uno nunca sabe.

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

Entré al salón tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración. Había venido corriendo todo el camino, y aún así no había conseguido llegar a tiempo. Todo por la culpa de mi inútil papá.

Cuando iba a ir a mi asiento me encontré con otra sorpresa. El chico rubio de la mañana estaba sentado en mi puesto. Otra vez.

Suspiré y me senté en el único puesto disponible, al lado suyo. Él me miró de reojo por unos segundos para luego volver a prestar atención al profesor. Lo imité. En la pizarra estaba escrita una pequeña introducción a las ecuaciones cuadráticas. Genial.

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

El profesor comenzó con una 'famosa' cita sobre álgebra. De repente, sentí que alguien con una respiración bastante ruidosa irrumpía en la sala. Unos segundos después, la que ahora apodaba 'el engendro de la mala suerte' llegó a mi lado. Me sorprendí y la observé por in momento. Pero decidí dejar de perder el tiempo y volver a atender. Ella se sentó e hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces, abran el libro que les solicité en la página 12.

Saqué el libo del bolso. Juraba haber visto la portada, aunque yo ni siquiera había ido a comprar...

- Ano, ¿podrías compartir tu libro? - me preguntó la chica de las coletas

- ¿Qué? - pregunté

- Que si podías compartir tu libro - me volvió a decir, rodando sus ojos, como pensando en lo lento que era. Ese gesto me hizo endurecer mi mueca de indiferencia y superioridad casi inconsciente. Ella me estaba pidiendo el favor a mi de todos modos.

Me mostró su libro. Estaba terriblemente manchado con té. Así que de ahí se me hacía conocido.

- ¿Por qué debería?

Ella se cayó. Su expresión no había cambiado. Su mirada fría estaba dirigida hacía mi. Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, de cierta manera me gustaba. Me recordaba a mi mismo.

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

Él miraba fijamente. No sé me ocurría ninguna respuesta para su pregunta. Decidí ir por lo más racional.

- Me robaste mi puerta dos veces hoy día - dije al fin

-Y tú me hiciste derramar mi té, dos veces también - me contradijo

- Pues supongo que estamos a mano

- Supongo - dijo él, con una mirada de resignación

A continuación, puso el libro entre los dos. Me extrañó un poco el gesto, pero le di una pequeña sonrisa que significaba gracias. Él simplemente asintió y volvió a mirar el libro. También decidí prestar atención.

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

Iba caminando, tratando de tomar un taxi. Realmente me sorprendí incluso a mi mismo cuando le presté el libro. Así que personas como yo podían sentir empatía después de todo. A lo mejor era simple lástima. Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue lo más extraño. Así que El Engendro _podía sonreír._

Tenía una linda sonrisa, tenía que admitirlo.

No, mejor tacha eso último.

No sabía ni por qué me detenía a pensar en eso. Ni por qué sentía un calor extraño en mis mejillas. La caminata debía ser. Ojalá pudiera tomar el maldito taxi de una vez. De nada me valía maldecir, sin embargo. Estaba cansado y quería llegar a mi casa. Y para hacerlo peor, no podía quitar la imagen de aquella chica de mi cabeza.


	4. Familiares inesperados

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aún cuando me demoré mucho en actualizar el primer cap XD Bueno, espero ahora hacerlo cada dos semanas, aunque si me da el tiempo, ojalá pudiera todas las semanas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Familiares inesperados**

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

¿Dónde mierda estaba?, me pregunté otra vez.

Caminaba y caminaba, pero no conseguía llegar a la escuela. Era como si estuviera andando en círculos. Volví a pasar en frente de esa escalera de cemento. Rayos.

Cuando estaba por llamar a un radiotaxi para que me viniera buscar, alguien me saludó por la espalda. Reconocí su voz de inmediato: era El engendro.

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

Cuando iba bajando la escalera, vi a aquel chico rubio pasar dos veces. Lo que más me impresionaba era que mantenía su expresión glacial, aún cuando obviamente estaba perdido.

Iba en los últimos escalones cuando me detuve. Él estaba ya pasando por tercera vez. Lo saludé.

-Hola- dijo volteándose a verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

-Voy hacia el colegio

-¿Sabes el camino?

-Por supuesto...

-¿Por qué has pasado tantas veces por aquí entonces?

-No tengo una razón en especial - dijo después de meditarlo un poco

-Estás perdido - dije con resignación

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no

Lo miré con una sonrisa irónica. Así que era orgulloso. Él seguía mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos - le dije

-¿Qué?

-Obviamente estás perdido, así que vamos

-No lo estoy

Alcé un ceja y me crucé de brazos.

-Van a tocar en diez minutos... No creo que quieras llegar tarde. O seguir andando en círculos.

Bajé el último escalón y pasé por al lado de él. El rubio me alcanzó en unos segundos.

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

Caminaba junto a el Engendro. No es que quisiera estar junto a ella, pero no tenía otra opción. Solo esperaba que su mala suerte no me afectara.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca y podíamos ver la entrada de la escuela, me di cuenta. Fruncí el ceño.

Allí estaba ella, parada en la entrada y mirando para todos lados, como buscando algo. Era cuestión de segundos para que nos viera.  
¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué... por qué tenía el uniforme de la escuela? ¿Sería que...? ¡Imposible!

Ella ya estaba apunto de girar hacia acá. Hice un movimiento rápido. Tapé la boca de la mala suerte con una mano y la empujé adentro del estrecho pasaje con la otra.

-No te muevas - le susurré al oído

Estaba arriba del Engendro, respirando agitadamente. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, con los brazos caídos a los costados. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos, además estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Así que también te sonrojas... Cada día se aprende algo nuevo ¿no? - le sonreí irónicamente... Empezaba a comprenderla mejor.

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

Sentía mi cara arder. De rabia, por supuesto. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él retirara su mano. Se sentó al lado mio, en la parte más cercana a la calle principal.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - le dije entonando la voz más furiosa y cortante que pudiera ocupar

-Nada - me respondió tranquilamente.

Levanté una ceja. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡El porqué te has abalanzado encima de mi! - le grité

El me hizo un gesto con sus dedos para que me callara. Se levantó y miró hacia la entrada del colegio, sin sacar mucho la cabeza. Se dio vuelta y suspiró.

-Pues... necesitaba ocultarnos

-¿Ocultarnos? ¿Por qué me incluyes en eso?

-Es que si lo hubiera hecho solo probablemente te hubieras quedado mirando

-¿Y?

-Ella se hubiera dado cuenta...

-¿Ella...?

De repente sentí que alguien gritaba '¡Keeee-chaaan!' con una voz muy aguda. Un chica rubia abrazó por la espalda al otro rubio.

Él trató de soltarse de su agarre. Parecía que ella lo estuviera asfixiando.

- Bueno, yo me voy - le dije, parándome mientras me sacudía el polvo.

- Espera - dijo el rubio, todavía tratando de liberarse de la chica. Ya me empezaba a cansar de todo esto

- Lo siento, pero no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos.

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

Lo que me faltaba.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le grité a ella, pudiendo soltarme al fin de su desgarrador abrazo

- Pues es que mis papas se han mudado cerca de aquí y yo pensé...

- Sabes que - dije levantándome también - Ya no quiero ni saber. Tenemos que ir a clase o llegaremos tarde. Adiós.

Salí caminando por el pasillo. No puedo creer que el Engendro me haya dejado solo con esa bestia. Claro que si la situación fuera al revés, no creo que hubiera actuado diferente.

- ¡Engendro...! - grité desde lejos Ella ni se dio vuelta a mirar

- ¿Me estás llamando Engendro a mi? - me dijo, cuando por fin la alcancé

- Larga historia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mizutani Shizuku -dijo alzando una ceja, gesto característico de ella

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me llamaste Engendro?

- Bueno -le respondí- En realidad es Engendro de la mala suerte.

- ¿Debería ponerte un apodo también? - dijo ella. Me causó gracia que lo dijera tan seriamente

- Yamaken está bien - le respondió

- Ajá - ¿Mizutani-san?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podríamos correr?

- ¿Q-Qué? -me preguntó ella, obviamente desencantada con la idea.

Miré hacia atrás. Ella nos venía persiguiendo

- ¡Ke-chaaaan, hidoii!

- Ahí viene otra vez...

Tomé de una mano a Mizutani y salí corriendo. Debíamos llegar a clases antes que ella.

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Bueno, una niña bastante gritona estaba persiguiendo a Yamaken, y él se quería ocultar. Lo que no lograba captar, era por qué yo estaba corriendo junto a él.

Al fin llegamos y entramos a la clase justo al momento que sonó la campana. Los dos estábamos cansados por la rápida carrera. Todavía estábamos tomados de las manos. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, me liberé de su agarre. Mis mejillas se tornaron un poco más rosadas de lo que ya estaban.

Caminé hacia mi puesto, colgué mi bolso y me dejé caer en el asiento, tratando de regular mi respiración sin mucho éxito. Sentí que Yamaken también se sentaba, al lado mio.

- ¿Todavía no te recuperas? - sonrió - Vaya que poca condición física tienes

- No es mi culpa que esté así - le recordé

- Buen punto

- ¿Entonces me explicarás?

- ¿Explicarte?

- Si, ¿por qué me...

En ese momento, el saludo de la profesora me interrumpió. Aaah, con este tipo siempre pasan cosas inesperadas. Decidí abrir mi libro y volver a concentrarme. No era como si debiera importarme quién era aquella chica tampoco.


	5. Tomada por sorpresa

**N/A:** Aquí está el cuarto capítulo! No había podido subirlo antes por problemas en dónde lo tenía guardado, pero bueno, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana a tiempo XD Muchas gracias a todas las amables personas que dejan sus reviews x3

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tomada por sorpresa**

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

Durante todo el día, ella me había venido a visitar unas diez veces. Yo me escapaba por la otra puerta y le pedía a Mizutani que le dijera que me había ido. Ella solo asentía ligeramente sin mirarme, siguiendo con sus cálculos algebraicos.

Cuando por fin llegó el final de las clases, salí rapidamente por la puerta principal. Aún quedaba una hora y media para que las clases de reforzamiento empezaran y debía ocultarme de ella entre tanto.

Me vine por el mismo camino de la mañana, el único que conocía en realidad. Reconocí a Shizuki cuando ella estaba por subir las escaleras. La saludé.

- Mizutani-san

- ¿Qué pasa, Yamaken-kun?

- Bueno, respecto a lo de hoy...

- No necesitas darme explicaciones

Suspiré. En la mañana ella misma me había preguntado y ahora no le importaba.

- Lo siento - dije. Ella simplemente ladeo un poco la cabeza, como no entendiendo

- Lo siento por haberte arrastrado a mi problema - desvié la mirada - La molesta es mi prima...

Ella puso una expresión más desinteresada de la que llevaba ya de por si todos los días, lo que me hizo preguntarme otra vez por qué estaba haciendo esto...

- ¡Keee-chan! Te he buscado por todas partes...  
Dí un respingo al escuchar esa voz a tan solo unos metros. Esto era malo. Iba a empezar a correr hacia un pasaje cuando sentí que me tomaban de la mano y me tiraban. Pronto iba subiendo las escaleras, tras Mizutani.

Llegamos a una casa arriba. Ella sacó las llaves y abrió rápidamente. Mi prima estaba tratando de alcanzarnos por las escaleras, corriendo mientras me llamaba.

- ¿Mizutani...san? - le dije una vez dentro de la casa, mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- No preguntes - me respondió, respirando agitademente

- Gracias - le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y se dio vuelta. Que linda era...

Espera... ¿linda?

* * *

Shizuku P. O. V.

Sinceramente, todavía no sabía de dónde había salido esas ganas de ayudarlo...  
No, creo que simplemente lo dejaré como mi buena acción del día.

El hecho de que ahora estaba sola adentro de mi casa con Yamaken, un chico al que apenas conocía, no me tranquilizaba nada. Sin contar a su prima, que tocaba la puerta como si pudiera derribarla a golpes.

- Gracias

Sentí mi cara sonrojarse. ¿Yo? ¿Sonrojándome?  
¡No! ¡Que entendiera que lo había ayudado por pena y nada más!

- No tienes por qué agradecerme - le dije, empezandome a sacar los zapatos.

Pero Yamaken me tomó de una de las muñecas antes de que pudiera irme de la entrada. Lo miré, entre sorprendida y molesta. ¡Se estaba tomando muchas confianzas conmigo! ¡Que no se le subiera a la cabeza, yo solo...!  
Me atrajo hacia si con un ligero movimiento. Quedamos frente a frente.

¿Pero a este que diablos le pasaba?  
- ¡¿Ya-Yamaken-kun?! Po-Podrías...

¿Era a mi a quién le temblaba la voz?

- No

Su voz era solo un susurro.

Acercó su cara despacio, produciéndome escalofríos.

Pasó su pulgar por mis labios, mientras tenía su mirada fija en mi.

Después, me besó en la esquina de mis labios.

Me quedé paralizada. Ya ni siquiera intentaba zafarme.

Esta vez Yamaken fue hacia mis labios, tomándome por sorpresa. Los suyos tenían un ligero sabor dulce. ¿Había estado comiendo algún postre? Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y enredé mis manos en su pelo. Era suave, sedoso. ¿Qué shampoo usaría? Quizás le preguntaría después.

Me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, lo que me provocó una extraña sensación en mi estómago.

Sus labios, sentirlos presionados junto a los míos, era... diferente. Indescriptible. Supongo que hasta... placentero...

¿Placentero? ...

¡¿Placentero?!

¡Espera, espera, espera!

¡Él... Él me había besado! ¡A mi! ¿Qué exactamente había sido eso?

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¡Yo no estaba interesada en ningún tipo de relación, menos con él, tenía que dejárselo en claro!  
Me separé de él, empujándolo. Ahora le quedaría claro quién era Mizutani Shizuku.

* * *

Yamaken P. O. V.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no me arrepentí de nada.

Sus labios eran suaves, justo como había imaginado. No se parecían a ninguno de los que había probado antes... ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Cuando tu corazón se acelera?

Me pregunto si es algo que solo ella puede provocar.

Ella terminó el beso abruptamente. La miré, confundido.

- ¿!Qué crees que haces!?

- Mmmmh... - dije, con una sonrisa - Creo que a eso le llaman besar en estos días

Ella me lanzó una mirada para nada encantadora, que significaba que no estaba para bromas. Me dio la espalda. Antes de que se alejara, la agarre por una muñeca.

- ¿¡Podrías soltarme!?

- ¿No te gustó?

- Yo... ¿oye, qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Deja de joder, Yamaken!

- Lo... lo siento - bajé la mirada

Bueno, creo que esta vez me había pasado un poco. Después de todo, yo la había besado sin permiso.

- Mira... lo siento, de verdad. No volverá a suceder, fue un impulso del momento, yo...

- ¿Impulso del momento? - su tono era cada vez más frío - ¿Sabes qué, Yamaken? Ya te dije que no necesito explicaciones - ahora se escuchaba resignada - De verdad. Es mejor que ahora te vayas.

Estiró su brazo, para soltarse de mi agarre. Caminó por el pasillo y pronto salió de mi campo de visión. Sentí cerrar la puerta que debía ser de su cuarto.

Decidí irme, después de todo, hace un rato ya no sentía más golpes en la puerta principal. Cuando crucé el umbral y cerré, lo único que quería hacer era sacarme ese beso de la cabeza, esa sensación...

No. Mañana me disculparía con Shizuku y se acabaría el tema. No valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto...

Claro, a menos que fueras Yamaguchi Kenji, idiota, ahora comprobado y certificado.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, he puesto mis últimas energías del día en la escena del beso (que era lo que me faltaba para terminar el capítulo), así que espero que haya quedado decente XD Aprecio mucho los comentarios y críticas constructivas :3


End file.
